Sailor Titan
by anime-fan-sm
Summary: Hello, this is a prologue to another story I'll be posting up very soon!
1. Ch 1

(A/N: Hey hope you like this fic! Please don't give me bad reviews!)  
  
It was a dark night and the sailor scouts were trying to defeat one of Zoisite's monsters, but they were losing badly. Just when they thought there wasn't any hope left they heard something.  
  
"Titan's winds blast!"  
  
Fierce winds struck Zoisite's monster and weakened it.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor moon defeated the monster with her tiara attack.  
  
"I'll get you next time Sailor brats!" Zoisite disappeared.  
  
"Who's out there?" Sailor Mars yelled out.  
  
From out the shadows a tall girl with big blue eyes, silver hair, and a navy and light blue sailor outfit came out.  
  
"I am Sailor Titan."  
  
Everyone starred at her.  
  
"So are you on our side?" Sailor moon asked the girl.  
  
"Yes. My name is Mia and I am only 12 years old."  
  
"How did you become a scout?" Mercury asked.  
  
"My cat Apolla helped me"  
  
Flash back  
  
"Here use this transformation stick to transform you into Sailor Titan, and whenever you are in trouble yell Titan winds." Apolla tells Mia.  
  
End Of Flashback  
  
A beige cat comes out from behind Sailor Titan. The cat has a little crescent moon on her forehead.  
  
"Hello I'm Apolla!" The little happy cat says.  
  
"Welcome to the team!" Venus says.  
  
"Thanks!" Sailor Titan says happily.  
  
The next day at Raye's Temple  
  
"Serena stop reading my comic books and help us out!" Raye nags at Serena.  
  
Serena pouts and joins Mina, Amy, Lita and Raye.  
  
Raye's temple door opens.  
  
"Raye someone is here to meet you." Raye's grandpa calls to her.  
  
"Yea just a sec." Raye replies back.  
  
All of the girls follow behind Raye.  
  
They see a tall girl with silver hair waiting at the bench.  
  
"Hello can I help you?" Raye asks kindly.  
  
"Hi, nice to see you again." The strange girl says to Raye.  
  
"I'm sorry but have we met somewhere?" Raye asks.  
  
"Yes, I'm Mia."  
  
"O I'm so sorry, I didn't recognize you. Come in."  
  
"It's ok." Mia smiles and joins them.  
  
"We have just been doing some research on our enemy." Raye informs her.  
  
"Ok. But I have a message for you all." She announces. "Queen Serenity told me we must make a move on our enemy soon or it might be to late."  
  
"To late for what?" Serena asks in great curiosity.  
  
"To late to save the future." Mia says.  
  
All the girls stare in shock.  
  
"Are you sure?" Lita asks.  
  
Mia nods. "Yes, I'm afraid so. They are getting stronger and stronger everyday. I have been to the nagaverse to see if I could defeat them on my own but I didn't have a chance."  
  
"Then we better try soon." Luna cuts in.  
  
"Tomorrow night we should make a move on them." Mia says a little nervous.  
  
"But we aren't ready." Serena complains.  
  
"We should at least try." Mia informs her.  
  
"Then it's settled, we shall attack tomorrow." Raye cuts in.  
  
The girls agree.  
  
Later that night  
  
"I still have a bad feeling Apolla." Mia tells her cat.  
  
* Zoisite's annoying laugh * "I know what you are up to Sailor Titan!"  
  
Zoisite teleports in front of Mia.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I have my ways!"  
  
"TITAN POWER!" Mia shouts.  
  
Mia transforms into Sailor Titan. 


	2. Ch 2

(A/N: Please enjoy!)  
  
Mia calls the other scouts on her communicator.  
  
"You think that's going to help?" Zoisite informs her.  
  
A black portal appears.  
  
"You're coming with me Sailor Titan." Zoisite says.  
  
"That's what you think!" Sailor Titan replies. "TITAN'S WINDS BLAST!" Sailor Titan yells but it misses.  
  
*Zoisite laughs * "Is that all you got?"  
  
"Stop right there Zoisite!" Sailor Moon yells. "We're going stop your evils ways and on behalf of the moon I will punish you!"  
  
"And so is Sailor Mars!"  
  
"And Sailor Mercury!"  
  
"And Sailor Venus!"  
  
"And Sailor Jupiter!"  
  
The scouts yell.  
  
"Not so fast you Sailor brats! One move and Sailor Titan gets it!"  
  
"Get out of her Sailor Scouts!" Sailor Titan yells.  
  
A force starts pulling Sailor Titan into the Black Portal.  
  
"You hold to much information Sailor Titan, it's time you joined us!"  
  
"NO!" Sailor Titan screams as she is sucked in.  
  
"GIVE HER BACK!" Sailor Moon yells.  
  
*Zoisite laughs * "Lets see you get your way around now!" Zoisite and the Black Portal disappear.  
  
All the scouts stare at where the Portal was not believing what had just happened.  
  
At the Nagaverse  
  
Sailor Titan Is brought to Queen Beryl.  
  
"So I finally meet you Sailor Titan!" Queen Beryl snaps.  
  
"What do you want?" Sailor Titan demands.  
  
"You hold valuable information and once you are turned to our side, you can tell us the information you hold."  
  
"NEVER!I'LL NEVER TELL YOU!" Sailor Titan screams.  
  
"That's what you think." Queen Beryl smirks.  
  
Back on earth the next day  
  
"I can't believe we just stood there!" Raye yells.  
  
"We need to go and rescue her!" Lita agrees.  
  
All the girls agree they must get ready to go to the Nagaverse.  
  
Back at the Nagaverse  
  
"Let me go!" Sailor Titan struggles.  
  
Sailor Titan is put into a coffin shaped box with black energy to erase her mind.  
  
"Finally!" Zoisite complains.  
  
Back on earth  
  
Its night and all the scouts are holding hands chanting scout power. Suddenly a blast of their power shoots and they teleports to the Nagaverse.  
  
The scouts find themselves in a dark, gloomy cave.  
  
Back to where Titan is  
  
"Yes she is done my queen" Zoisite informs Queen Beryl.  
  
They take Sailor Titan out. Titan's outfit is now Grey and Black.  
  
"You are no longer Sailor Titan. You are now Nega-Titan" Queen Beryl says to her.  
  
"Yes my Queen." Nega-Titan Replies.  
  
"Now destroy the Sailor brats!"  
  
Nega-Titan nods.  
  
Back to where the scouts are  
  
"When will we find her?" Sailor Moon complains.  
  
Suddenly two dark shapes appear. Its Zoisite and Titan.  
  
"Let me introduce Nega-Titan."  
  
"What?" All the scouts ask confused. 


	3. Ch 3

(A/N: Please review and enjoy!)  
  
"You heard her right Sailor Scouts!" Nega-Titan says.  
  
"What are you talking about Titan?" Sailor Moon asks.  
  
"This is what I'm talking about." She smirks. "NEGA-TITAN WINDS BLAST!"  
  
Strong dark winds hit the scouts.  
  
"Well I'm not just going to sit here and take this! MARS FIRE IGNITE!" Mars misses Nega-Titan.  
  
"Let me try. MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!" The cave fills with mist.  
  
Nega-Titan smirks. "NEGA-TITAN WINDS BLAST!" The mist blows away. Nega- Titan blasts the Scouts a little more.  
  
The scouts are very weak and can barely move.  
  
"How are we going to beat her?" Venus asks.  
  
"Titan why are you doing this?" Sailor moon asks weakly.  
  
"Earth is nothing but a stupid planet that is wasted." Nega-Titan replies back coldly.  
  
The scouts stare in shock at her reply.  
  
"But you used to protect the planet Titan.." Sailor moon starts to get weaker and weaker by the minute.  
  
"SAILOR MOON!" All the scouts shout.  
  
The scouts go over to Sailor Moon.  
  
"Don't leave us Sailor Moon.." Jupiter says to her with tears forming.  
  
"Finish her off Nega-Titan" Queen Beryl orders Nega-Titan in her mind.  
  
The scouts notice that Nega-Titan is getting ready to attack. The scouts block her from attacking Sailor Moon.  
  
On all the scouts foreheads their signs start to appear, beams shoot from the signs into Sailor Moons locket giving her strength. Sailor Moon slowly starts to awake. Sailor Moon gets up.  
  
"I think its time I healed you Titan." Sailor Moon says getting her wand out.  
  
"MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!"  
  
"NEGA-TITAN'S WINDS BLAST!"  
  
The two blasts hit.  
  
"We've got to help Sailor Moon scouts!" Jupiter says.  
  
All the scouts agree.  
  
"MERCARY POWER!"  
  
"MARS POWER!"  
  
"JUPITER POWER!"  
  
"VENUS POWER!"  
  
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
Sailor Moons spectre lets a big blast and hits Nega-Titan.  
  
A vision of Mia comes to the scouts.  
  
"Thank you scouts for healing me." And she disappears.  
  
The dust clears and Sailor Titan is nowhere to be seen.  
  
Tears from in all the scouts eyes.  
  
"No, we coulnd't have lost her.." Sailor Moon says.  
  
Later Back On Earth  
  
"Where's Mia?" Apolla asks.  
  
"She's gone.." Serena says very ashamed of herself.  
  
A disappointed look appears on Apolla's face. 


	4. Ch 4

The Scouts had not gotten together every since Mia's loss. Serena was at home laying on her bed.  
  
"Sooner or later you are going to have to face Beryl." Luna said to Serena.  
  
"You're I'll go and call up the other scouts."  
  
Later  
  
"Ok is everyone ready?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
All the scouts nodded. All the scouts joined hands and started to teleport to the Nagaverse. After one minute of concentration they were at the Nagaverse.  
  
"Now to find that slime ball Beryl!" Mars said in an angry voice.  
  
"You won't have to find me." a cold voice roared.  
  
The Scouts turn around to see Beryl. She looked quite strong. Queen Beryl was standing on a cliff. She blasted ice at the scouts. The ice she shot was as tall was the cliff she was on. The top of the ice split, the scouts were standing beside Sailor Moon who know became Princess Serena. Princess Serena was in her long white gown and had her to white barrettes and her hair.  
  
"MOON CRYSTALL POWER!" Serena yelled as her wand appeared.  
  
"MERCARY POWER!"  
  
"MARS POWER!"  
  
"JUPITER POWER!"  
  
"VENUS POWER!" The scouts took hold of the wand too. Suddenly they heard.  
  
"TITAN POWER!" Sailor Titan held part of the wand too. Both Beryl's and the Scouts power was equal. The scouts started thinking of their loved ones on earth and all the innocent people they must save. Suddenly their power grew stronger. Their attack getting closer and closer to Beryl. A blinding hit and the scouts covered their eyes. They heard Beryl scream and they knew they defeated her. Soon the light passed. Everyone looked at Titan.  
  
"Where were you Titan? We thought you were killed.." Serena trailed off.  
  
"I'm not sure, all I remember is a cry of help and then I was here."  
  
Back on Earth  
  
"Well Beryl is something we'll never have to worry about again." Serena said with a sigh of relief.  
  
Mia let out a big sigh.  
  
"What's wrong Mia?" Serena asked.  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't stay here, I'm not ready to become a scout yet."  
  
All scouts starred at her in shock.  
  
"Please stay with us, without you we are like a puzzle with a missing piece." Serena said sound very disappointed.  
  
"Serena is right." Amy said agreeing.  
  
"I will someday return when you most need me, trust me I will be back."  
  
The scouts said their goodbyes to Mia.  
  
"I will miss you all very much." Mia said as a tear trickled down Mia's cheek.  
  
The girls stood outside as they watched her and Apolla disappear into the sunset. 


	5. Ch 5

3 years had passed and all the girls were 16, they had discovered new scouts like them Pluto/Trista,Neptune/Michelle,Saturn/Hotaru and Uranus/Amara.  
  
It had been 1 year after they had defeated Galixia, they knew that this peace would not last much longer and that a new enemy would appear. None of the girls had forgoten Mia. They all wondered when she would be back.  
  
One day all the girls were at Raye's temple disscusing different topics. Suddenly Serena came up with a subject that got everyones attention.  
  
"Do you think Mia will ever come back?"  
  
"Maybe...."Amy trailed off.  
  
"Maybe our new enemy has her?" Mina suggested.  
  
"But do we even have a new enemy?" Michelle asked.  
  
Suddenly black clouds formed in the sky. Black lighting striking everywhere.  
  
"I knew shouldn't have said that.."Michelle said a little embaressed.  
  
Beryl's Face appeared in the sky,she looked much stronger then before.  
  
"I'm back you sailor brats,and this time earth will be mine!" Beryl dissappeard cackling.  
  
The clouds and lighting went away.  
  
"Who was that?" Amara asked a little comfused.  
  
"It's Beryl and she's back.." Raye said clenching her fists.  
  
The inner scouts explained to the outers who Beryl was.  
  
"So thats who she is." Hotaru said.  
  
Later in the day  
  
All the inner scouts were at a coffe shop wondering how they will deafeat Beryl. Suddenly they heard a loud scream from outside. The girls run out and follow the scream and find themselves in a dark ally.  
  
"This wont hurt one bit." they hear a cold voice snicker.  
  
The girls nodd.  
  
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
The scouts transform. From out of the shawdows Zoisite appears.  
  
"Nice to see you again Sailor BRATS!"  
  
"I'll call the other scouts" Mercury says and calls them on the comunicator.  
  
on the highmay  
  
BEEP BEEP  
  
"Hey its the communicator" Michelle picks it up.  
  
"HURRY WE NEED BACK UP!" Sailor Mercury yells and dissappears.  
  
"Lets go!" Amara says and drives towards the inner scouts.  
  
At the Ally  
  
Zoisite blasts black energy at the scouts, after 5 minutes of getting blasted the scouts have no energy to get up.  
  
*Zoisite's annoying laugh*"This time you will lose!"  
  
"I don't think so!" Sailor Neptune yells.  
  
"DEEP SUMBERGE!"  
  
"DEADLY SCREAM!"  
  
"WORLD SHAKING!"  
  
Zoisite blocks the attacks easily.Black energy hits the outers.  
  
*Ckackles*"Things are finally going my way.." 


	6. Ch 6

Zoisite walks up to the scouts.  
  
"One more blast and all my problems are gone.." Zoisite smirks.  
  
"I dont think so!" A shadow appears at the other end of the Ally. "TITAN TWISTER!"  
  
Zoisite blocks her attack.  
  
"NOT YOU AGAIN!" Zoisite whines.  
  
"Yes its me again, and you will pay for what you have done to my friends!" Sailor Titan comes from out the shadows.Her silver hair glitters in the moonlight. "TITAN TWISTERS!"  
  
5 twisters surround Zoisite.  
  
"I'll get you next time!" Zoisite telports away.  
  
The scouts look up.  
  
"Is it really you Titan?" Sailor Moon asks weakly.  
  
"Yes it is.I sensed a very powerful force and knew I had to come back."  
  
"Why did you even leave?" Sailor Uranus asks.  
  
"Yes why?I fellow scout never turns her back on another scout!" Neptune added.  
  
Titan looks away from them feeling guilty.  
  
"You wouldn't understand...." Titan had tears form in her eyes, she ran off as fast as she could. *this must end now*  
  
Minutes later it begins to rain.  
  
"Lets go back to my place" Mars says as they all detransform.  
  
The rest of the girls agree.  
  
~~~~Later Back At Rayes Temple~~~~  
  
"What did she mean by you wouldnt understand?" Amy asked as she took a sip of her tea.  
  
"Im not sure but it can not be good" Trista replied.  
  
"It does not matter,we need her with us!" Serena protested.  
  
"I don't trust her!" Amara said coldly. "She turned her back on us and left!"  
  
Mia was outside in the rain listening to every word. *They are right I don't deserve to be trusted...*  
  
Mia couldnt take any more and ran.  
  
"What was that?" Michelle asked.  
  
They rushed to the door and saw Mia running away.  
  
"Oh no..." Amara drifted off.  
  
Mia was running so hard, she didnt dare stop. She ran to the edge of a cliff.  
  
"I can end this all this now!" she said as she panted. "YOU HEAR ME SERENITY?IM ENDING THIS NOW!"  
  
Mia walked to the edge.  
  
"NO STOP!" Serena screamed as she run towards Mia.  
  
"No stay back Serena!" Mia yelled. "NO NOT AGAIN!" Mia screamed clutching her head and backing up. Mia falls to her knees screaming and holding her head.  
  
Serena comes up to Mia. "Please tell me,what is wrong?"  
  
"I still have black energy in me and it is taking over.." Mia says while passing out. 


	7. Ch 7

The scouts find Serena holding Mia in her arms.  
  
"What happened?" Hotaru asks.  
  
"She just passed out." Serena looks up. "She still has black energy in her,I must heal her with the crystal."  
  
Mia opens her eyes slowly.  
  
"Please heal me.......Serenity.." Mia says weakly.  
  
The rain slowly stops.  
  
Mia stands up her eyes are closed.  
  
Serena transforms into Sailor Moon. She brings out the silver crystal.  
  
Mia smiles.  
  
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" a silver light flashes.  
  
"Thank you Sailor Moon........."Mia's voice drifts off.  
  
The light dissappears. Mia is no where to be seen.  
  
"The healing power erased her mind.."Serena says as she detransforms.  
  
"We will find her." Amara volenteers.  
  
Amara,Hotaru,Michelle and Trista set off to find her.  
  
3 hours later  
  
They arrive at an old orphinage. They knock on the door, a girl with silver hair and big blue eyes opens it.  
  
"Mia?" Michelle asks her.  
  
"How did you know my name?" she asks.  
  
"Please come with us." Amara says gently.  
  
Tears well up in Mia's eyes.  
  
"Please take me away from this place..." Mia squints a bit. "You all look so familiar...."  
  
They take Mia's hand and walk with her to the car.  
  
"Where are we going?" Mia asks confused.  
  
"We are going to the shrine." Trista replies to her.  
  
"We are meeting up with some friends there." Hotaru adds.  
  
Soon they arrive at the temple. They get out of the car and start heading up the stairs.  
  
"This place it feels like I've been here before..." Mia says.  
  
They get to the top of the stairs to see a large temple and in front of a big group of girls.  
  
"You finally found her." Serena says cheerfully.  
  
"Do I know you?" Mia asks confused.  
  
Luna walks up to Mia.  
  
"You soon will." Luna says to Mia.  
  
Luna's cresent starts to glow. A beam shoots from it to Mia's forhead.  
  
Flash Back  
  
*I remember now... I was sworn to protect Neo Queen Serenity. With the help of all my fellow sailor soldiers.*  
  
Flash back ends  
  
"Thank you Luna,Thank you all of you.." Mia says as she comes out of her trance.  
  
"Its good to have you back Mia." Serena says. 


	8. Ch 8

"I think its time we got rid of Beyrl for good!!" Raye says.  
  
"Your right!This must end now!" Serena adds in.  
  
The scouts nodd.  
  
They all transform.They go to a park not far off and wait, but not very long.  
  
"So you decided to fight us and lose again you sailor brats!" Zoicite appears. She snaps her fingers and they are all in the Negaverse.  
  
"I see your back to your regular self again Titan?hmmmm?" Zoisite laughs.  
  
"URG!!TITAN TWISTER!!" the attack misses Zoisite.  
  
"Lets all try together!" Amy yells.  
  
The scouts nodd.  
  
"NEPTUNE DEEP SUMERGE!"  
  
"URNUS WORLD SHAKING!"  
  
"PLUTO DEAD SCREAM!"  
  
"SILNECNE GLAIVE SURPRISE!"  
  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY"  
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"  
  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"  
  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"  
  
"TITAN TWISTER!"  
  
They're attacks hit Zoisite.  
  
"You will pay you sailor brats!....."  
  
Suddenly a huge blast comes from nowhere. The scouts are badly injured.  
  
Mia looks up."Sailor Moon our only hope is for to become Neo Queen Serenity...."  
  
Sailor Moon nodds.  
  
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!"  
  
Sailor Moon becomes Neo Queen Serenity.Beyrl appears.  
  
"This time scouts you will not win!"  
  
The scouts join hands behind Neo Queen Serenity.  
  
"MERCURY POWER!"  
  
"MARS POWER!"  
  
"JUPITER POWER!"  
  
"VENUS POWER!"  
  
"URANUS POWER!"  
  
"NEPTUNE POWER!"  
  
"PLUTO POWER"  
  
"SATURN POWER!"  
  
"TITAN POWER!"  
  
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
A powerful beam shoots.  
  
"SCOUT POWER!!" they all shout.  
  
Beyrl shoots a black energy beam, it becomes stronger then their beam of love and light.  
  
They all start thinking of their families and friends back on earth.  
  
*We won't let you all down!* Serena thinks to herself.  
  
They're beam gets stronger.  
  
"NOOOOOO THIS CANT BE I AM THE STRONGEST IN THE UNIVERSE!!!!!!" Beyrl screams as she is hit by the beam.  
  
Serena turns back into sailor moon, and falls to her knees. They are teleported back to earth.  
  
"At least we have gotten rid os beyrl." Lita says.  
  
"Im just happy we can go back to our normal lives." Mina says cheerfully.  
  
"I've never really had a normal life,whats it like?" Mia asks.  
  
All the girls laugh and start telling her how great it is.  
  
~~~~THE END~~~~ 


	9. Author's Note

Hey! Sorry I have't updated in a long time. This is a prologue to another Sailor Moon story I'll be posting up very soon! So please keep an eye out for the next story! 


End file.
